


Главное — хвост!

by Die_Glocke, Finkay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, в 17 лет ушки и хвостик — это мило, но если вам давно уже не 17 и вы капитан звездолета Федерации, хочется поскорее от них избавиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное — хвост!

**Author's Note:**

> Гибрид вселенной Star Trek XI и аниме Loveless, где у девственников есть кошачьи ушки и хвостик. Примите это как данность: Юн Кога тоже не заморачивалась с обоснуем. В наличии альтернативная анотомия, ксенофилия и зашкаливающие объемы кавая.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2011.
> 
> Для тех, кому важна раскладка пейринга: Чехов - топ. Как и Спок. Имейте в виду.

  
_— Ноги. Крылья. Главное — хвост!_   
_м/ф «Крылья, ноги и хвосты»_   


Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк был самым обычным человеком — две руки, две ноги, голова и хвост. Окей, с поправкой на последний пункт — капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк был самым обычным человеком, еще не успевшим познать радости плотской любви.

Разумеется, он был абсолютно не в восторге от осознания этого факта. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк был крутым парнем с собственным звездолетом (ну хорошо, звездолетом Федерации, но это, на самом деле, мало что меняло), под его началом служило более 450 человек экипажа, и практически ни у кого из них не было ушек и хвоста, за исключением разве что нескольких юных энсинов.

С собственной ущербностью Джима хотя бы немного примиряло лишь то, что хвост легко можно было спрятать в штанах: длинный, но тонкий и гибкий, а еще лысый, прямо как у мышки, он легко умещался в штанине и даже не торчал, если заправить его кончик в форменный сапог. А вот размеры хвоста Джима как раз не задевали: в отличие от глупых девиц, он не верил в то, что по длине и толщине хвоста можно определить габариты... ну, вы поняли чего. Такой же бред, как ориентироваться на длину носа или размер обуви. В этом вопросе он был солидарен с Боунсом, который считал это глупостью уже в силу медицинского образования.

Боунс, кстати, был одним из немногих людей, знавших маленькую тайну Джима — как врач и лучший друг. В Академии он частенько подшучивал над Кирком по этому поводу, но абсолютно беззлобно. Боунс все хотел понять, как Джим с его замашками ловеласа умудрился дожить до такого возраста, ни разу не занявшись сексом, но при этом не иметь ушей, зато иметь хвост.

Впрочем, об ушах ему рассказал сам Джим. Он был глупым подростком («И почему это был?» — пробурчал Боунс себе под нос во время рассказа), который спер «Шеви» своего отчима и умудрился попасть на нем в аварию. В итоге: машина — в лепешку, Джим — в больнице. Ничего серьезного, но поврежденные мышиные ушки пришлось ампутировать. Джим избежал позора в школе, сделав вид, что те отпали по естественной причине, да так по инерции и продолжил врать, не захотев лишаться репутации мачо, раньше всех в классе расставшегося с невинностью.

Так что отсутствие ушек Боунса уже давно не удивляло, а вот наличие хвоста не давало покоя даже сейчас. Но Джим на корню пресекал его любые попытки докопаться до правды или помочь устроить его личную жизнь. После каждого провала доктор пожимал плечами и отправлялся в свою каюту, где его ждал еще один ушастый и хвостатый член экипажа.

В отличие от капитана Кирка, энсин Павел Андреевич Чехов (семнадцати лет от роду) ушек и хвоста не стеснялся. Они делали его необычайно милым, это признавали все, даже Боунс. Наверное, это признал бы даже коммандер Спок, не считай он определение «милый» чрезмерно эмоционально окрашенным, а потому — нелогичным. Ушки у Паши были не просто кошачьи, а с кисточками, как у рыси, и хвостик тоже рысий — короткий, пушистый и какой-то невероятно трогательный.

Боунс уже не помнил, когда впервые осознал, что Чехов ему... ну, скажем так, нравится. Когда во время очередного медосмотра заметил поджавшийся от холода хвостик? Или когда они играли в шахматы в комнате отдыха, и Боунс внезапно испытал острое желание подергать Чехова за длинную кисточку на ухе? Или когда Чехов пришел в лазарет после очередной увольнительной и попросил что-нибудь от головной боли, а Маккою сначала захотелось взять его за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, а потом — почесать за ушком и налить в блюдечко молока?

Вот только Паша молоко не любил, рысь – это вам не домашний котенок. И он был на нее похож не только внешне, так что доктор сомневался, что энсин с энтузиазмом воспримет все его попытки понежничать. Несмотря на юный возраст, Чехов уже не походил на маленького рысенка, скорее на молодое, непредсказуемое и хищное животное. Добродушного, в общем-то (хоть и ворчливого) доктора немного пугало такое несоответствие наружности и характера.

Нет, Паша умел быть любезным или даже милым — до тех пор, пока вы не пытались нарушить границы его личного пространства. Любого, пытавшегося без спроса вторгнуться на пашину территорию, встречали прижатые к голове уши (причем в буквальном смысле) и настороженный взгляд. Чехов предпочитал вторгаться сам, и в один прекрасный день он остановил свой выбор на личном пространстве доктора. Тот радостно потеснился.

Сначала Боунсу было интересно: как это Чехов при таком темпераменте все еще щеголял с ушками и хвостиком (надо заметить, Боунса вообще как-то чересчур сильно занимали чужие ушки и хвосты). Но когда Маккой начал общаться с Пашей чуть ближе, он понял, что тот извлекает выгоду из своего милого внешнего вида — без ушек и хвостика он потеряет большую часть этой привлекательности. А еще Паша сам решал, с кем ему быть, и явно предпочитал быть один, чем с кем попало. И совершенно не торопился переходить к главному блюду. Но, к радости Боунса, Чехов был далеко не таким невинным, каким казался на первый взгляд: от петтинга, римминга и минета ушки не отпадают.

Так вот, каждый вечер после окончания смены доктора ждал в его каюте энсин Павел Андреевич Чехов с рысьими ушками и хвостиком и с недовольным выражением лица: ему всегда казалось, что Боунс идет чуть медленнее, чем мог бы. Вот и в этот раз первым, что увидел Маккой, зайдя в каюту, была кислая мина Чехова. Будь его хвост чуть подлиннее, он бы наверняка недовольно бил им по покрывалу.

— Что, опять капитан задержал?

— Да, — кивнул Боунс, усаживаясь на кровать и стягивая сапог. — Точнее, я его.

— Снова пробовал выпытать у него про хвост?

Да, Чехов тоже был одним из немногих людей, знавших маленькую тайну капитана Кирка. Откуда — неизвестно, у Боунса вообще было впечатление, что Чехов знал все и обо всех.

— Угу, — ответил доктор, пытаясь стянуть второй сапог.

— Дай я, — Чехов стал на колени у кровати, помогая Маккою справиться с заевшей молнией. Когда второй сапог отправился вслед за первым, энсин и не подумал вставать, а вместо этого потянулся уже к другой молнии — на брюках Боунса. К чести Паши, он, хотя и не спешил расставаться с ушками, но и доктора мучить не собирался, не заходя дальше поцелуев. Боунс обычно был не против, очень даже за, но сегодня просто не было сил. Но разве Чехову это скажешь?

От надвигающегося минета, неизбежного, как песчаная буря в пустыне, Боунса спас звук коммуникатора.

— Боунс-с-с?... Ты мне нуж-жен.

Судя по шуму на заднем плане, капитан был в баре, а судя по голосу Кирка — уже изрядно пьян (и когда только успел?).

— Я занят, — проворчал Боунс. Не скажи он этого, и его бы ожидали крупные неприятности в лице энсина Чехова, в самый интересный момент променянного на капитана.

— Боунс, бросай своего кара… кара… каракала и дуй сюда. Это приказ! Координаты у Скотти. Конец связи.

«Еще бы у Скотти не было координат каждого бара на этой задрипанной планете».

— Иди, — Чехов встал с пола. Его расстройство выдавали лишь поникшие кисточки ушей. — Я придумаю, чем заняться.

— Я ненадолго.

Боунс снова надел ранее с энтузиазмом снятые сапоги, сменил форменную футболку на пуловер и помчался в транспортерную. Ему даже удалось застать Кирка в относительно вменяемом состоянии. Тот сидел за столиком и с мрачным видом пялился на початую бутылку с виски и два стакана. Полупустой — его собственный, а полный, очевидно, предназначенный Боунсу. Маккой уселся на свободный стул.

— Ну, что опять случилось?

— Пнимаешь, Боунс-с-с... — пробормотал Кирк, — я полный неудачник... единственный старший офицер с гребанным хвостом.

— Не единственный, — машинально ляпнул Маккой, с подозрением изучавший содержимое своего стакана, и сразу же прикусил язык, поняв, что на этот раз фраза, которой он обычно утешал Джима мысленно, была сказана вслух. Но было уже поздно.

— Что-о?! — Кирк, кажется, даже протрезвел, пусть и частично.

— Спок. У твоего остроухого старпома тоже есть хвост.

То, что сказал Маккой, было грубейшим нарушением врачебной тайны, но ему уже было все равно, потому что он а) хотел подбодрить друга, б) не собирался упускать возможность отплатить Споку за постоянные шпильки и придирки и в) решил, что проще рассказать самому, чем ждать, пока Кирк вытянет из него эту информацию.

— Врешь. Он вулканец.

— Он наполовину человек. Ушами пошел в папу. А хвостом — в маму.

— Охренеть, — Кирк протрезвел окончательно и смотрел на Боунса широко раскрытыми глазами. — А какой у него?

Маккой пожал плечами и отхлебнул виски.

— Хвост как хвост. Гладкошерстный. Зеленый. С кисточкой на конце.

— А... — начал было Кирк, но Боунс перебил его, поняв, что тот хочет спросить.

— Как у тебя, тонкий и длинный. Но — с кисточкой. Как у тушканчика.

Кирк по-идиотски захихикал, представив себе Спока в виде тушканчика — маленького сурового мехового шарика с огромными остроконечными ушками, длинными изящными лапками и хвостом с кисточкой. Зеленым.

— Не корабль, а зоопарк. И я, очевидно, бортовой ветеринар, — мрачно подытожил Боунс.

— Скажи лучше, ветеринар, — прищурился Кирк, — а какой был у тебя?

Боунс нахмурился.

— Зачем тебе?

— Восстанавливаю справедливость. Ты знаешь, какой хвост у меня, у Чехова, даже у Спока. Но никто не в курсе, каким же был твой символ невинности.

— Он был... пушистый.

— Как у белки, что ли?

— Обижаешь! Как у лисы.

— И рыжий?

— Джим, не тупи. Я брюнет. А цвет ушей и хвоста в подавляющем большинстве случаев совпадает с цветом волос, если ты не вулканский гибрид.

— Ясно, значит, чернобурка, — хохотнул Джим и отсалютовал бокалом. — За уши и хвосты!

— За уши и хвосты, — эхом отозвался Боунс.

Несколько тостов спустя, когда Джим снова впал в состояние блаженного опьянения, а Боунс все еще был отвратительно трезв, доктор решил в очередной раз попробовать выпытать у Джима «тайну хвоста». Попытка — не пытка: может быть, радостное открытие, касающееся Спока, в сочетании с алкоголем заставит того ослабить оборону.

— Джим, а Джим?

— Да-а-а?..

— Смотри, какая орионка за стойкой!

— И-и-и?..

— Она с тебя весь вечер глаз не сводит.

— Ну-у-у?..

— Может, попробуешь все-таки избавиться от хвоста? Или у тебя принцип — до свадьбы ни-ни?

— Н-не поможет, — покачал головой Кирк. — Ты знаешь, сколько я их перетрахал? Орионок, андорианок, даже одну триллку. Ни-че-го.

Он попытался раздраженно махнуть хвостом, но в итоге у него лишь вспучились штаны, рискуя треснуть по заднему шву.

— То есть как — ничего? — удивился Маккой.

— А так — ничего. Секс есть, хвост... тоже есть.

— А с землянками ты не пробовал?

— Пробовал. Не встает. Ни с девочками, ни с мальчиками. А с инопланетянками все отлично.

— Ксенофилия, — понимающе кивнул Боунс.

— Угу. Но — хвост…

— За ксенофилию!

— За нее!

Через час Боунс, чертыхаясь, тащил на себе в стельку пьяного Джима уже в направлении капитанской каюты. Тот был настолько пьян, что не только путался в ногах, но и абсолютно перестал контролировать свой хвост. Тот коварно незамедлительно этим воспользовался, вылез из штанов и мягко шлепал Боунса по щеке в такт шагам. Доктор отмахивался от него одной рукой, как от надоедливой мухи, второй бережно придерживая капитана. Хорошо еще, что было поздно, и по коридорам никто не шастал.

Никто, кроме коммандера Спока. Вулканец шел им навстречу, еще более чопорный, чем обычно. Боунс судорожно вцепился свободной рукой в хвост Кирка и попытался спрятать его за спину, но Спок прошел мимо, не удостоив их даже взглядом. Единственной реакцией на маневры Маккоя был приглушенное шипение Джима за то, что он слишком сильно сжал его хвост.

— Тушканчик зеленохвостый, — процедил Боунс сквозь зубы, как будто Спок был виноват в том, что на нем повис пьяный капитан с неконтролируемой пятой… или все-таки шестой конечностью.

Дотащив Джима до его каюты и уложив на кровать, доктор направился к себе, предвкушая долгожданный спокойный сон. Но не тут-то было. На его нешироком ложе нагло развалился Чехов — видимо, решил дождаться, пока Маккой разберется с проблемами Кирка, да так и заснул.

Во сне Паша смешно подергивал ушками — наверное, снилось что-то. Маккой не смог удержаться, протянул руку и осторожно погладил Пашу по пушистой кисточке. Обычно Чехов не подпускал к своим ушам никого, даже доктора — дичился. Обостренное чувство территории.

Видя, что Паша никак не реагирует на его прикосновение, Боунс осмелел и погладил сильнее и даже поцеловал тонкую, чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне уха. Чехов проснулся мгновенно.

— Ты где был? — спросил он доктора с напускной строгостью.

— Ты же знаешь — с Джимом.

— Пили? — еще более строго уточнил Паша.

— Чуть-чуть.

Боунс поймал себя на том, что оправдывается. Черт возьми, что этот мальчишка с ним делает?

— Ложись, — Чехов немного подвинулся и похлопал рукой по простыне.

Доктор неторопливо разделся, предвкушая знакомый сценарий: сейчас Паша сделает ему минет, а потом он Паше, или это будет поза 69, а потом Чехов неторопливо выкурит сигарету и уйдет в свою каюту.

— Ложись, — повторил Паша с нажимом.

Боунс лег, проклиная себя за податливость. Чем дальше ты от дикой кошки, тем более милой она тебе кажется. Обратное тоже верно.

Как только голова доктора коснулась подушки, Чехов мгновенно перекатился и улегся сверху.

— Говоришь, чуть-чуть пили? — горячо прошептал он Боунсу на ухо и укусил за мочку — слишком сильно, чтобы считать это лаской.

— Да.

— Точно?

Еще два укуса — в шею, слегка оттягивая зубами кожу, и возле кадыка – заставляя закашляться. Не больно, но сразу ясно, кто тут главный.

— Точно.

— Проверим.

Паша впился в губы доктора долгим поцелуем, с таким натиском, что ответить на этот поцелуй было невозможно — но Чехов и не ждал ответа.

— От тебя пахнет виски.

— Конечно, пахнет, я же не говорил, что я вообще не пил.

Паша не удостоил доктора ответом, а продолжил целовать грудь, живот, и кисточки на его ушах приятно щекотали кожу. Это была еще одна причина, почему Боунс особо не настаивал на сексе — ему непозволительно сильно нравилось это ощущение.

— Люблю честность, — промурлыкал Паша, раздвигая ноги Боунса и устраиваясь между ними. — А за честность полагается награда.

Чуть помедлив и рассматривая так, будто впервые видит, Павел обхватил губами головку члена и начал неторопливо посасывать. Боунс попытался толкнуться глубже, но тот крепко прижимал его бедра к кровати. И откуда столько силы?

Чехов, доведя Боунса до состояния, когда тот уже готов был умолять о большем, с громким причмокиванием выпустил головку и переключил свое внимание на яички: нежно ласкал мошонку губами и языком, осторожно втягивал яички в рот — сначала по очереди, потом оба сразу — не забывая при этом ласкать рукой член, ровно в таком темпе, чтобы поддерживать возбуждение, но не давать Маккою завестись еще сильнее.

Впрочем, сильно терпеливым Чехов не был, и, плюнув на нежности, обхватил член губами, плотно, с упоением посасывая и слегка касаясь зубами нежной кожи. Боунс был уверен, что сам процесс минета приносил Паше чуть ли не большее удовольствие, чем самому доктору, и это страшно возбуждало.

Но счастье длилось недолго: Паша резко остановился и, хитро прищурившись, заявил:

— Надоело.

— Что — надоело? — почти прорычал недовольный Маккой.

— Надоело — как обычно, — туманно пояснил Чехов, нависая над доктором, и потерся своим членом о его.

— Ты имеешь в виду...

Секунда — и уже Паша лежал на спине, а Боунс нависал сверху.

— Именно.

Чехов приподнялся и поцеловал доктора неожиданно нежно, а потом, воспользовавшись замешательством, подмял его под себя.

— Вот только укладывать меня на спину — это было лишнее.

Маккой вздохнул и закатил глаза. В глубине души он чувствовал, что так и будет. Конечно, лисы — хищники. Вот только их добыча — мелкие грызуны. А рысь может при случае напасть и на лису. И тогда лисе остается только расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие.

Чехов входил в Боунса медленно, толчками, на каждый прикусывая шею, плечо, ключицу. Потом начал двигаться, немного сбивчиво, и доктор вынужден был придерживать его за ягодицы, пока тот не поймал ритм. Но как только Паше это удалось — Маккой не удержался и погладил рукой торчащий хвостик. Чехов, который раньше в штыки воспринимал любые попытки прикоснуться к его хвосту, никак не отреагировал, полностью поглощенный новыми ощущениями, и Боунс, осмелев, обхватил хвостик рукой и начал двигать ей в такт. Паша не протестовал, только прижимал ушки к голове каждый раз, когда доктор проводил рукой против шерсти.

Паша тихо выругался сквозь зубы, и Боунс понял, что тот скоро кончит — Чехов никогда не стонал в постели, предпочитая вместо этого ругаться по-русски. Тогда он отпустил его хвост, обхватил Пашу ногами, прижал его к себе и сделал то, что так давно хотел — осторожно прикусил пушистое ухо. Паша кончил, не сдержав-таки стон — в первый раз — а вслед за ним кончил и Маккой.

— Скажи мне как врач, — спросил Чехов, отдышавшись. — А когда они отвалятся?

— Понятия не имею. Могут через два дня, а могут и через два часа. Слишком много факторов.

— Угу, — пробормотал Чехов, повернулся к доктору спиной и моментально отрубился.

Когда Маккой проснулся, Паши рядом уже не было. В принципе, неожиданностью это не оказалось; Боунс вообще удивился тому, что Чехов остался на ночь. Посмотрев на часы и убедившись, что смена уже началась, а значит, Паша на мостике, доктор не спеша принял душ, оделся и выпил чашечку кофе (благословенно будь, звание лейтенант-коммандера, позволяющее иметь в каюте собственный репликатор). В лазарет Маккою идти было не нужно — после каждой попойки с капитаном ему полагался отгул (как Кирк после спонтанных попоек умудрялся перекраивать график дежурств, Боунс не знал, но подозревал, что тот просто сваливал все на старпома).

Сделав пару кругов по комнате, отнеся простыни в прачечную и получив свежий комплект постельного белья, Маккой поймал себя на мысли, что ему срочно нужно на мостик. И как можно быстрее. Проверить состояние здоровья капитана Кирка, конечно же.

Чехов привычно сидел за пультом, и его ушки все еще были на месте. Боунс кивнул Кирку, который после вчерашней попойки принял оттенок старпома, подошел к Паше сзади и потрепал его за пушистое ухо. Вообще-то, Паша это не очень любил, но на людях старался не огрызаться, да и вообще, возможно, это был последний шанс доктора потрепать Пашу за ухо. Нет, не возможно, а совершенно точно — потому что после этой нехитрой манипуляции ухо осталось у Боунса в руке. Он в замешательстве уставился на трофей, мостик на долю секунды погрузился в гробовую тишину, а затем взорвался аплодисментами.

— Ну что ты творишь, — прошипел Чехов, отдирая с головы второе ухо — для симметрии — и всовывая его в руку доктору. — На, утилизируй.

Боунс еле сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху, и засунул уши в карманы: правое — в правый, а левое — в левый.

— Смотри, вставай аккуратнее, а то хвост потеряешь, — подмигнул из-за соседнего пульта Сулу. Чехов покраснел — не от смущения, а от злости — но промолчал.

— Хорошего вам дня, энсин, — сказал повеселевший Боунс, направляясь к турболифту. — Мне пора в лазарет.

Капитан позеленел еще сильнее, буркнул «Примите мостик, Спок» и рванул за Маккоем.

— Боунс!

Кирк догнал доктора в коридоре и схватил за рукав.

— Боунс, я могу тебя поздравить?

— С чем?

— С тем, что Чехов наконец-то дал себя трахнуть.

— Ну, — замялся Боунс, — как тебе сказать...

— Что, он тебя? — Кирк неприлично заржал. — Я всегда знал, что энсин далеко пойдет.

— Ты же прискакал сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать меня и Чехова, правда, Джим? — нахмурился Боунс.

— Я думал, ты дашь мне что-нибудь от похмелья...

— В лазарете дежурит Кристина, к ней и иди.

— ...и выслушаешь.

— Что, опять? — доктор закатил глаза. — Я уже наизусть знаю твою историю про «Я старший офицер, и у меня есть хвост». Пойди... ну, я не знаю, Спока трахни. Или сам ему дай.

Маккой ляпнул это наобум, чтобы Джим возмутился и отвязался, но Кирк моментально просветлел.

— Слушай, а в этом есть смысл.

— Какой? — опешил доктор.

— Спок — наполовину вулканец. Значит, есть шанс, что у меня на него встанет.

— Ну да, — подумав, кивнул Боунс.

— Но он еще и наполовину человек. Если мои догадки верны, хвост у меня должен отвалиться от секса с человеком. Может, и половинки человека хватит?

— Ну так попробуй, — раздраженно ответил Боунс. Ему не терпелось быстрее дойти до лазарета и спрятать пашины ушки куда-нибудь в надежное место, пока тот не утилизировал их сам.

— Но он мой старший помощник и мой друг...

— Секс дружбе не помеха, — отрезал Маккой. — А теперь, Джим, изыди.

С этими словами он развернул Кирка за плечи на сто восемьдесят градусов и придал ему нужное ускорение, легко пнув под зад коленом.

Капитан едва дождался окончания смены, чтобы ворваться в каюту к старпому.

— Спок, ты мне нужен.

Старпом уже огромное количество раз слышал от Кирка эту фразу в самых разных ситуациях, поэтому абсолютно не удивился. Пока Кирк не продолжил:

— А я нужен тебе.

А вот так капитан эту фразу еще не заканчивал. Спок приподнял бровь, что, очевидно, должно было выражать заинтересованность.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть хвост, — выпалил Кирк. — И нет, Маккой мне ничего не говорил. В конце концов, я как капитан отвечаю за состояние здоровья хвостов... тьфу, членов экипажа и поэтому имею полное право просматривать их медицинские файлы. В общем, я не специально, так вышло.

— Очаровательно, — бровь поднялась еще на пару миллиметров — значит, Спок заинтересовался чуть больше.

— Еще бы. Так вот, у меня тоже есть хвост. И мне нужно от него избавиться. Как и тебе от твоего.

— Джим, на каком основании ты делаешь вывод, что данный орган меня каким-либо образом стесняет?

— На том, что у вулканцев не бывает зеленых хвостов с кисточками, а ты весь такой из себя вулканец, — пробубнил Кирк приглушенно через плотную ткань форменной туники, которую как раз снимал через голову. — И вообще, — продолжил он, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь стянуть сапог, — ты мне друг или кто? Ты мой последний шанс лишиться хвоста!

— Откуда у тебя подобная информация?

— От верблюда... то есть от Маккоя... в общем, я потом объясню, — пропыхтел Кирк, сражаясь со вторым сапогом. — Ты сначала скажи, ты поможешь мне или нет?

Вместо ответа Спок подошел вплотную к капитану, уверенным движением расстегнул ширинку и стянул с того брюки и трусы. Хвост Кирка, затрепетав, вырвался на волю. Пока капитан выпутывался из остатков одежды, помогая (а точнее, мешая) себе хвостом, старпом методично разделся и предстал перед Кирком во всей красе, явив миру, помимо всего прочего, идеальной формы и внушительных размеров вулканский член (Джим отметил, что он был возбужден, как будто Спок только и ждал приглашения).

Но больше чем член, Кирка интересовал хвост Спока. Он оказался длинным, удивительно гибким и словно жил собственной жизнью — пощекотал зеленой кисточкой соски Джима, ложбинку между ягодиц, а потом переплелся с его хвостом. Кирк неожиданно будто потерялся в слишком большом для него одного мире.

«Не бойся, — голос Спока звучал где-то внутри головы Кирка, — это вулканский контакт разумов».  
Естественно, Кирк знал про вулканский контакт разумов и тактильную телепатию. Но хвостами?! Господи, что вообще творится с этим миром? Боунса трахает Чехов, а Спок вступает с Джимом в ментальную связь через хвост.

Но все эти мысли плавно отошли на второй план, а их место заняли картинки. Казалось, будто Кирк листает семейный альбом Спока, наполненный не только изображениями, но и запахами, ощущениями, мыслями. Вот маленького Спока дразнят дети из-за его хвоста, а потом он совершенно не по-вулкански плачет от обиды, вытирая слезы зеленой кисточкой. Вот Т'Принг отказывается установить узы и расторгает помолвку, потому что ей не нужен муж с физическим уродством. Она считает это логичным — ей хочется, чтобы у ее детей была хорошая наследственность. Вот Спок отвергает Ухуру — он, опять-таки совершенно не по-вулкански, боится, что если не сделает этого первым, она все равно его бросит — из-за хвоста. А вот...

...Джим судорожно вздохнул...

...вот он сам – капитан звездолета Джеймс Т. Кирк, который понимает Спока и не видит в нем ущербности. Он не оттолкнет вулканца, не станет смеяться над его хвостом, поможет. Но… но Спок решил, что лучше он останется с хвостом до конца жизни, чем таким образом предаст доверие лучшего друга.

«Дурак ты, Спок», — подумал Джим, зная, что тот услышит. В подтверждение этому, он почувствовал, как Спок улыбнулся — мысленно. А потом медленно, очень медленно расплел их хвосты.

Кирк молчал: он хотел сказать слишком много, но слов для этого было слишком мало. Поэтому он просто поднял с пола штаны, вынул из кармана заботливо приготовленную баночку со смазкой и кинул ее Споку. Реакция у старпома была отменная. Кирк встал на колени у края жесткой споковской постели, поднял хвост и отвел его чуть в сторону.

— Давай.

Но Спок решил не спешить. Он медленно провел пушистой кисточкой хвоста вдоль позвоночника Джима, между ягодиц, по нежной коже яичек, потом коснулся члена и слегка пощекотал головку. Джим выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но Спок не думал останавливаться. Его хвост плотно обвил член Кирка и начал его поглаживать вверх-вниз. Короткая мягкая шерсть приятно ласкала кожу, а, судя по стонам самого Спока, его хвост был не менее чувствителен, чем человеческий член.

Джим задумчиво посасывал кончик собственного хвоста: интересно, додумается Спок его подготовить или... Все, буквально все приходится делать самому! Кирк внимательно посмотрел на свой хвост, а потом начал неторопливо растягивать себя им. «Черт, и как это я не додумался до такого раньше?» Джим оглянулся. Спок смотрел на него заворожено, все еще держа в руке баночку со смазкой. Но его вулканский, зеленоватый хвост продолжал все так же размеренно дрочить Кирку.

Джим прекратил распалять Спока и, вынув из себя хвост, многозначительно постучал его кончиком по баночке. Намекать дважды не понадобилось, Спок щедро смазал все: хвост Кирка, расслабленное колечко мышц, которое тот и покинул, и собственный член. Продолжая ласкать Джима хвостом, Спок одним движением вошел в него, придерживая за бедра. Замер ненадолго, привыкая к новым ощущениям (Джим нетерпеливо бил хвостом по простыне, оставляя на ней влажные следы), а потом начал размеренно двигаться в Джиме, в том же темпе и ритме, в котором ласкал его член.

Кирк только подавался навстречу и стонал все громче. Кажется, чертов вулканец транслировал ему часть своих эмоций, перекладывая, так сказать, с больной головы на здоровую. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Спок оставался невозмутимым и не издавал ни звука, в то время как Кирк уже не стонал — орал за двоих. Удивительно даже, что его голосовые связки были на такое способны.

«Ах ты, зараза зеленохвостая», — подумал Кирк и решил, что пора действовать. Продолжая методично насаживаться на член Спока, он завел свой гибкий и еще скользкий от смазки хвост ему за спину и аккуратно просунул кончик между ягодиц. Спок всхлипнул. Джим улыбнулся, поняв, что на верном пути, и очень медленно ввел свой хвост ему в анус. Впрочем, Спок даже с ритма не сбился (машина, а не человек... то есть вулканец). Кирк начал двигать хвостом, проникая все глубже, касаясь кончиком стенок, имитируя фрикции.

Голый мышиный хвост, которого Кирк так стеснялся в подростковом возрасте, наконец-то пригодился: пушистым ершиком для бутылок (например, как был у Боунса, ехидно подумал Джим) такой фокус не провернешь.

Они продолжали двигаться в одном ритме: Спок трахал Кирка, не прекращая дрочить ему в такт, а Кирк трахал Спока, заставляя последнего все-таки сбиваться с ритма. Но длилось так не долго — они вошли в резонанс и, бурно кончив, рухнули на постель. Придавленный Споком Кирк медленно достал из него свой хвост, а вот старпом не торопился выходить из своего капитана или освобождать обвитый зеленым хвостом член.

— Джим, ты уверен, что теперь мы лишимся хвостов?

— Не знаю, — невнятно пробормотал Джим в матрас. — Я только нашел ему самое верное применение. Будет даже жалко сейчас его терять. Но на всякий случай предлагаю чуть позже повторить. Офицеры Звездного флота не отступают на полпути.

— Это звучит разумно, — согласился Спок и все-таки поднялся с Кирка.

А потом они лежали рядом, изнуренные, и Спок лениво обмахивал их хвостом. Кирк ловким движением поймал зеленую кисточку, провел ей по ладони, легко подул на мех и взъерошил его. Судя по довольному (не по вулканским меркам) лицу Спока, ему это нравилось. И Джим продолжил играться с кисточкой. Спок иногда шаловливо отдергивал ее, чтобы пощекотать Кирка в каком-нибудь неожиданном месте, и Джим, заливаясь абсолютно детским смехом, снова ловил его за хвост. Наконец, эта игра им надоела, и они умиротворенно заснули. Вот только Джим кисточку из рук так и не выпустил.

Наступление утра возвестил ликующий вопль Джима Кирка, наконец-то проснувшегося без хвоста. Вот только восторгов его никто не разделил: Павел Чехов снова доказывал Леонарду Маккою, кто в доме хозяин, а Спок... Спок сонно постучал зеленой кисточкой по покрывалу и мысленно отметил, что комбинация человеческих и вулканских генов дает непредсказуемые результаты. Но капитан Кирк был рад и этому: у него уже возникли большие планы на хвост старпома в целом и на кисточку в частности.


End file.
